From then on
by august29
Summary: Sequal to How it started. Nothing else to say, read and find out :


_I was just thinking of how far we've come from that night and then I remembered you singing that song and I remember looking into your eyes at the end. Then I remembered what you said when we talked. Everything just kinda clicked in my head. I mean if it wasn't then I'm gonna feel stupid but I have a really strong feeling I'm not." She's looking me straight in the eyes now small smile still in place._

"_Yeah. The song was for you. I saw you walk in right before we started and I thought 'if I sing this song will she finally notice me' and then I saw you at the party and you asked me if it was for anyone I couldn't really say you so I tried to play it off." She shrugged and looked back towards the horizon like it wasn't a big deal but she was wrong it was._

_That was exactly what her song did. I saw her for the first time on that stage and I fell in love with her the moment our eyes locked. I may not have known it then but I know it now. That's when it all changed. That's when my life became better. I sit here just looking at her profile knowing that now._

_xxxx_

Time is a funny thin don't ya think? It goes by so fast, you take things for granted and you never know what's going to happen, but in the end you know that it's always there. There is always tomorrow, or so you hope.

Here I stand in the hallway that I've stood at so many times before. It has become a ritual now. I wait by her class door until the bell rings and she's free from another day then we walk to the parking lot and get into whoever drove in the morning's car and go to her practice. I just watch as she does what she loves to do and she smiles at me while singing or song. Sadly though this is only the lunch bell. There's a little over a month left until school is out, until we graduate. Times just flown by since those first few months and what felt like hell on earth for the first few weeks. It still amazes me how everything just worked out. Well almost everything. It took a while until I finally convinced Trini that we really weren't together anymore and I was not joking when I said I was with Ashley.

So Trini's back to not paying one ounce of attention to me during school. Although I do see her sneaking glances and giving Ashley death glares when she thinks I'm not looking at her. I don't mind that she's not paying attention to me. Ok that's a little lie. She was my friend before I made the decision to sleep with her so I don't like that I lost a friend no matter how bad of one she was. I still cared about her but then I remember why I lost her.

She still calls me on occasion when she and Zach have a fight and she needs someone to vent to. I don't mind I knew her the best. She opened up to me a lot so I knew everything about her and Zach. I knew a lot about her life. That's changed now though I barely know anything except for when she and Zach get into arguments. That's how I am though, if you meant anything to me once then you mean something to me always so I can't just turn my back.

I look over to my right where I see Ashley laughing at something Aiden said, yes Aiden. We pretty much made up after him and Mary broke up. Yeah I know right!! All that drama and they didn't even last 3 months. It made me kind of angry but I got over it. We became the best of friends that we once were so I forgave it. I missed this, just laughing and talking about nothing important. We usually go off campus for lunch but today we all just decided to stay here just cuz we didn't feel like going anywhere.

Mary doesn't have lunch with us; she has it after us which she was kind of happy about. After everything with Aiden she can't really stand him so she stays away from him. Once again WTF right? Yeah I don't even know what's going on with that, all I know is Mary pretty much hates Aiden and all Aiden tells me is that she broke up with him and he still loves her. There is no way in hell I'm jumping into that mess thought. I'm perfectly happy with where I'm at now.

So there's the back story on pretty much all the major players and their situations for the past 9 months. Things with Ashley and me have never been better. We are both stoked to be going to UCLA. She is doing her Psychology thing and I have no clue what I'm going to be doing so I'm just doing my basic classes and some random things thrown in. My parents couldn't be happier with both of us. They pretty much adopted Ash as their own. I don't mind though, that just means she's over at my house a lot more which means more time with her.

"Hey baby, whatcha thinkin about?" She shakes me out of my thoughts and smiles at me

"Oh nothing really sweets, just everything that's happened, I can't believe we only have a little over a month before were grownups!"

"Babe, you may be a grownup in a little over a month but me, I'm never gonna be a grownup." She gives a little pout and I can't help but think how cute she is.

"If you say so beautiful." I lean over and give her a kiss.

"Guys seriously can ya'll hold off on the cute couple stuff when I'm around? It's kind of sickening." Aiden says while covering his eyes. I pull back and look over at him and start laughing.

"Aid it's not my fault that your single, go find someone. It's not that hard." I tell him and then take a bit of my apple.

"Yeah, I'll even help you. What do you think of younger women?" Ahh Ashley trying to help, I don't like the sound of that last sentence. I was about to say something when Aiden said it for me

"What do you mean 'younger women'?" He said as he gave her a skeptical look. I knew he was my best friend for a reason.

"Well my sisters a junior and she's single, what do you say we try and hook ya'll up?" She looks at me then back to him with a smile on her face.

That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that? Kyla is great; she would be perfect for him!

"Yeah Aid, she would be perfect for you, you have to meet her! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Then I guess I have no choice" He asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Great I knew you were a smart boy, so well double on Saturday so it won't be so awkward for you and then we will go from there!" My baby is so smart putting his awkwardness into consideration. I knew I loved her for a good reason.

"So its settled then, Saturday. Well figure out what were going to do later right now we have to get to class." I say as I point to me and Ash.

"Ya'll better go to class Ya'll both know how Mr. D gets when you guys are late." Aiden warns us.

"Yeah yeah we will be there on time don't worry." I grab Ashley's hand and practically drag her the opposite way of class. I love my life.

**So first chapter, new story R&R would be good, let me know if this is off to a good start or not.**


End file.
